


Five Times Akura-ou Insults Nanami

by FeckedSpectrum



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: 5 Times, Domestic Bliss, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeckedSpectrum/pseuds/FeckedSpectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Akura-ou insults Nanami, knowingly or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Akura-ou Insults Nanami

1.  
The fox was oddly fixated on the road leading up to the castle they had just taken, as if awaiting an army or something otherwise interesting to turn up any second.

  
    “Do you know the name of the daughter of the Lord we just killed, brother?”

  
    Akura-ou did nothing but grunt at first, still struck by Tomoe’s odd, yet persistent fixations that now turned to the girl who had managed to escape before they killed her father. “No, why do you care about it?”

  
    “Her eyes,” the fox muttered, turning away from the road at last. “Her eyes were beautiful.”

  
    The demon laughed, thinking back on the homely little maid with hair wild and unbrushed, a broken nose marked with pock scars too wide for her face. “She was cute, eh? You have horrible taste in women. All the girls you like are ugly except for their eyes.”

  
    Akura-ou slipped away to find the little blonde artist who painted a portrait of the two brothers in the blood of their fallen prey. Surely that guy could find a nice jar to store two pretty brown eyes in.  
  
2.  
    The girl fell heavy into his arms as the tower still crumbled and spat sawdust behind him. It was such a fun game, but he had given it up without a second thought, jumping away as soon as he saw the terror in her eyes drawing her close to tears.

  
    "Good grief," Akura-ou grunted, imitating the aloof yet commanding way Tomoe would flirt with women. "Don't give me any trouble, noisy woman."

  
    The girl's terror fled completely as she looked at him like a mother would to a child in need of scolding. "Akura-ou. Why did you destroy the tower?"

  
    More humans around them muttered and fussed about the tower, announcing the festival was over. "What? The festival is over? How boring."

  
    The girl grabbed his face to look back at her. "It's your fault! Because you broke the tower, it will never recover!"

  
    Akura-ou looked over the debris of fallen timber, patches of splintered wood ripping through the bright colors of the festival paint. His mood soured, thinking of how much he wished he was able to jump back up to the roof of the tower. In his glee, he had even managed to forget Tomoe's cold nature towards him.

  
    "Then it would have been better if I didn't break it. How boring."

  
    The girl's narrowed eyes widened just a little, staring at him in an odd way. "They will run the festival next year too."

  
    "Before that time, it would be good if they rebuild it or make a new tower."  
  
3.  
    His blood ran cold as he returned to the open market stalls, finding his human mother in front of a merchant selling jarred fruits and preserves.

  
    She wasn't alone. She was with the worst person she could possibly have met.

  
    "Ak-Kirihito," Nanami stumbled over her words, painting a smile over her tense features. His mother was fooled easily enough by the act, but seeing that brought little relief. "I can't believe I'd just run into you like this. Do you think we could talk about that thing you borrowed in Okinawa?"

  
    "I can finish my shopping alone and meet you at the tea shop, Kirihito," his mother said, leaving them with an oddly amused expression.

  
    "If you told her anything, or scared her even a little, you nosy little brat-" Akura-ou growled, initial panic burning into soothing, familiar rage.

  
    "I'm not going to do that to your...mom?" Nanami assured, still confused as to why Akura-ou was doting on some weepy human woman past her prime. Akura-ou honestly couldn't say why he did either. "Yatori said you were going to Izumo soon."

  
    "Then Yatori is going to die. He disobeyed me even by being near you," the demon hissed. The girl was still alive, but that was little relief now that she knew their plans. Yatori probably didn't simply talk to her, but it seemed the little god's luck was still with her.

  
    The girl picked up a jar of peach jelly and held it towards him. "I can buy you ten of these if you don't go to Izumo until Tomoe gets better."

  
    He honestly couldn't hold back a chuckle at that. "I have money, idiot. I can eat as many peaches as I want."

  
    The girl looked honestly saddened, becoming more serious. "I don't want you to hurt Tomoe. You don't feel sorry for what you did in Okinawa, but you should. You should stay away from Tomoe because I asked you to."

  
    "I have no intentions of seeing Tomoe," Akura-ou found himself assuring the girl. "I will wait until he comes to me."

  
    "Tomoe won't go back to being a violent person," Nanami stated, still holding the jelly jar.

  
    Akura-ou smirked, taking the jar from her hands as he looked for the merchant working the stall. "Tomoe always comes back, little idiot. Like I said before, you don't know him like I do."

  
4.  
    He couldn’t believe the girl could actually be mad at him over this.

  
    Arms crossed and eyes aflame, she was indeed, glaring at him through the bars of Izumo’s dungeon. “Just tell me why you did that! You’re in bad shape because of it, you’re even bleeding again and you shouldn’t be bleeding!”

  
    “I’ll be fine – “ Akura-ou tried to say, his stomach roiling after the last ‘i,’ forcing him to turn to the side and vomit another mouthful of blood. “Fine. I’ll be fine.”

  
    The girl had the audacity to glare even harder, trembling like a flower caught in a hurricane. “Akura-ou. Tell me why.”

  
    “You’re noisy,” the demon started, cutting off the girl before she could demand he tell her again. He was getting around to it. “You’re noisy and annoying. You’re the most annoying woman I’ve ever met.”

  
    She had the decency to look a little stricken by his words, not yet arguing against them.

  
    “So I want you to annoy Tomoe forever. That’s why.”

  
5.  
    “Oi, Scarf Woman. You look terrible.”

  
    If Tomoe glared at him any more hatefully, his immortal body would burst into roaring fox fire. Nanami ignored him, smiling in an especially stupid way.

  
    “Tomoko decided that he doesn’t want to sleep for more than 2 hours,” the harried woman cooed at the squirming thing attached to her hip. The thing was still too stupid to speak, but had learned how to indicate his wishes through grabbing motions. Akura-ou soon found the little burden pulling at his earrings as Nanami tried to hand him into the warlord’s arms.

  
    “I don’t want it. It’ll puke on me.”

  
    “Tomoko wants you to hold him.”

  
    “You said he’s sick, he’s definitely going to puke on me.”

  
    “Tomoko, tell Uncle Akura-ou that you want him to hold you.”

  
    “Nnnka,” the toddler bellowed. Even after aging several months, his noises remained as loud as his screeches were. “Akaaa ooo.”

  
    Tomoko smelled like condensed milk and baby powder, with skin entirely too soft to be near Akura-ou’s claws. His red hair was tugged with his golden earrings as the blessed bundle of orphan kitsune gurgled more nonsense.

  
    Akura-ou dutifully bounced the baby in his arms until it rested its head over his shoulder. Then, the war lord began to walk, drawing out each step slowly as he hummed and cooed in a quiet, happy voice for the tiny monster’s benefit. “Tomoko was having so much fun torturing his mom. Why did mom hand you over to the evil demon, Tomoko? Doesn’t she know Uncle Akura-ou wants to steal you away and raise you to be just like your father?”

  
    “You want him to play with you for a hundred years or so then set you on fire to help the gods split your soul and body?” Tomoe asked, running a hand through Nanami’s unkempt hair as she began to fall asleep on his shoulder.

  
    The brown-haired kitsune cub would soon fall asleep as well, always so easily defeated by Akura-ou’s magical walking powers. “Make it 200 and we might have a deal. Won’t we, Tomoko?”

  
    The baby mumbled a response, breathing growing steady and slow.

  
    “200 years of fun and games, then 500 years of torment and anguish, and then you get married to a really nice broad and take off with your own little puke-machine.”  
    Nanami’s soft snoring beat Tomoko’s by mere seconds.

  
    “Yep, that sounds like a good time to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's implied that yokai and humans can't reproduce, since the Elixir of Evolution proved that yokai and humans are vastly different species, Tomoe and Nanami just happened to find a lone baby kitsune with brown hair and eyes to adopt.
> 
> Because Akura-ou is a terrible influence on children and probably would attempt to steal the kid away at least once a month.


End file.
